Bazar à OS
by HellsDiamond
Summary: Série d'OS courts sans prétention, avec 2/3 personnages maxi. Attention, il y aura des slashs. OS2 : ET SI Internet existait à Poudlard, COMMENT s’en servirait Harry ?
1. OS n1 : HP DM

**Titre :** ET SI… COMMENT… ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf mes idées débiles

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Romance / Humour (enfin ça reste mon humour…)

**Pairing :** Il changera selon les OS. Le premier est un HP/DM

**Avertissement :** Certains OS traiteront d'une relation homosexuelle. Ceux que cela dérangerait n'ont qu'à passer leur chemin.

Je crois que tout est dit. Ce sont mes premiers écrits et j'espère que j'arriverais à vous arrachez un petit sourire.

Bonne lecture !

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

**OS 1 : ET SI Harry et Drago s'aimaient, COMMENT réagirait Ron en l'apprenant ?**

Harry était nerveux. Il tournait en rond depuis dix bonnes minutes dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, si bien qu'il finirait par y creuser une tranchée d'ici peu.

Harry Potter, également connu sous le nom du Survivant, ou du balafré, -tout dépendait du camp auquel on appartenait- sortait avec Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards depuis un peu moins d'un mois. Vingt-neuf jours pour être précis. Cela ferait donc un mois dans deux minuscules jours. Et il n'avait aucun cadeau à offrir à son amant préféré –non pas qu'il en ait plusieurs, c'est une façon de parler- ! Mais ce n'était pas là qu'était l'angoisse de notre ami le Survivant –ou le balafré, rappelons-le-. Non, il y avait encore pire : n'ayant aucune idée, ou peut être une minuscule, il avait décidé de demander conseil à son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley. Or, ledit Ronald n'avait pas eu vent de la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Drago. Harry avait donc décidé de tout avouer à Ron le soir-même, avec l'accord de Drago. D'où l'angoisse du Gryffondor !

Le soir venu, Harry descendit dîner en traînant les pieds. Il y rejoint son meilleur ami et la-nouvvelle-petite-amie-de-son-meilleur-ami-qu'on-appelle-aussi-Miss-je-sais-tout-ou-la-sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger, élue chouchoute numéro un des profs –hormis Rogue, évidemment-. Harry s'assit en face du couple et commença à manger, bien qu'il eût l'estomac noué.

-Ca va vieux ? T'as l'air… anxieux, remarqua pertinemment Ron-les miracles existent !-.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va, éluda Harry, montrant plus d'intérêt à son assiette qu'au rouquin

Pendant que Ron parlait quidditch, et surtout du prochain match opposant les Poufsouffles aux Serdaigles qu'il jugeait « inintéressant, ennuyeux et totalement inutile, puisque tout le monde sait 

que Gryffondor va gagner la coupe cette année encore », Harry réfléchissait au moyen d'annoncer sa « nouvelle » de la manière la plus délicate possible.

Harry coupa finalement Ron dans son monologue-personne ne l'écoutait-.

-Ron. Je sors avec Drago Malefoy. Depuis un mois.

Pour la délicatesse, on repassera.

Alors qu'Hermione rayonnait, s'apprêtant à féliciter Harry-et ainsi prendre la parole pour la première fois- un grand « BLONG » sonore retentit dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, en particulier vers la place qu'occupait Ronald Weasley, dont la tête reposait dans l'assiette après que ledit Ronald se soit évanoui…

Alors que Drago éclatait de rire à en avoir mal aux côtes, ayant deviné sans mal la cause de l'évanouissement du rouquin, Ron revenait peu à peu à lui.

-Tu plaisantes, hein, Harry ? demanda Ron avec espoir

-Non.

« RE-BLONG ». Ron venait de réaliser que son meilleur ami ne plaisantait pas.

Drago choisit ce moment-là pour se lever de sa place et se dirigea vers le trio. Il arriva à destination et entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras, au moment où Ron revenait une nouvelle fois à lui.

-Drago, lâche-moi, Ron va encore…, commença Harry

« RE-RE-BLONG »

-… s'évanouir, termina Drago.

Peu de têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du vacarme, la plupart s'étant habitué au bruit sonore d'une tête rousse tombant lourdement dans une assiette pleine.

Harry sourit. Ron le prenait mieux qu'il l'avait espéré, il n'avait pas encore envie de le tuer. Pas encore du moins. Voyant que le rouquin ne se décidait pas à revenir parmi le commun des sorciers, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle en embrassant son petit ami.

« RE-RE-RE-BLONG »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami tomber une nouvelle fois dans les pommes. Finalement, il s'en tiendrait à son idée de cadeau. Ron ne le prendrait sûrement pas bien s'il venait lui demander conseil.

**FIN**

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos impressions et de vos idées sur les prochains OS, si vous voulez un couple en particulier (non, non, je ne manque pas d'inspiration !)

On se retrouve au prochain OS, ce sera une nouvelle fois un HP/DM !


	2. OS n2 : HP DM

**Titre :** BAZAR A OS

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf mes idées un chouia douteuses

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Romance / Humour (enfin ça reste mon humour…)

**Pairing :** Il changera selon les OS. Celui-ci est à nouveau est un HP/DM

**Avertissement :** Cet OS traitera d'une relation homosexuelle. Ceux que cela dérangerait n'ont qu'à passer leur chemin.

Voilà donc le deuxième OS, encore un HP/DM. Cette fois, le rating est tout à fait justifié, je vous aurais prévenu ! Je vous préviens également que cet OS est complètement débile

Bonne lecture !

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

**OS 2 : ET SI Internet existait à Poudlard, COMMENT s'en servirait Harry ?**

Hermione Granger était fière d'elle, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle venait de réussir à convaincre Harry d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque ! A peine avait-elle abordé le sujet que son meilleur ami se levait de son fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune avec enthousiasme. Elle se posa tout de même la question d'un tel revirement d'attitude d'Harry envers les études, mais elle mit cela sur le compte des ASPICS à passer à la fin de l'année. Elle se reconcentra ainsi sur son devoir de métamorphose à rendre dans trois semaines, confortablement installée dans la salle commune.

En réalité, l'enthousiasme nouveau du Survivant n'avait rien à voir avec les ASPICS, loin de là. Ce qui suscitait l'engouement d'Harry de se rendre à la bibliothèque était la récente installation d'ordinateurs munis d'Internet dans le repère de Mme Pince.

Harry s'installa devant son ordinateur préféré, isolé dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. Il alluma l'ordinateur et se connecta au net. Il prit un livre au hasard sur une des étagères derrière lui, dont le titre était _Les Botrucs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui_ par Willelmina Genesa-Amiyana. Passionnant… Il retourna à l'ordinateur, et ouvrit une première fenêtre sur les Botrucs pour faire semblant de travailler, au cas où un étudiant ou un professeur passe par là. Il réduisit la fenêtre et en ouvrit une autre, où il y fit sa recherche fétiche : _Hot Gay Teen_. Eh oui, le jeune Potter n'avait nullement l'intention de travailler sur les Botrucs, mais sur l'anatomie humaine, la sienne en particulier, surtout au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Après un quart d'heure à surfer sur des sites qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, passant de plus en plus de temps à « travailler » à la bibliothèque, Harry tomba sur un site dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il cliqua sur le lien et… faillit tomber de sa chaise. Devant ses yeux se tenaient quatre garçons 

blonds tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et touts totalement nus, excepté un flou au niveau de la partie la plus intéressante. Mais ce n'est pas cette vision angélique qui fit claquer un bon nombre des neurones du Survivant, mais un cinquième garçon, blond lui aussi, allongé sur le côté aux pieds des quatre premiers : Drago Malefoy… Nu… Biiiip de biiiip de biiiip de flou de biiiiiiiip (1) furent les rares mots que le cerveau bien amoché d'Harry fut capable d'aligner. Harry cliqua sur le lien de la photo et se retrouva sur la page d'accueil. Il constata qu'il pouvait y voir les photos, sans flou, sans avoir à s'inscrire, et non les vidéos, à sa plus grande exaspération. Il pense dans un premier temps à s'y inscrire, mais y renonça rapidement : non seulement l'inscription était payante, mais tous les internautes sauraient qu'il s'y était inscrit, Malefoy le premier. Il y vit cependant un avantage : il ne mourrait pas d'une mort anticipée. Car la vision de ces vidéos l'aurait sans doute fait crever d'excitation, ou de jalousie, car oui, le Survivant était tombé amoureux du corps de Malefoy. Après ces bonnes résolutions, Harry se dirigea vers les photos consultables gratuitement. Une longue liste de garçons apparut et Harry cliqua sur celui qui l'intéressait « DRAGO MALEFOY ». Et ce qu'il vit lui fit songer qu'il avait VRAIMENT bien fait de ne pas visionner les vidéos. Rien que les photos l'excitaient au plus haut point. Alors qu'il commençait son « travail », tout en faisant défiler les images du Serpentard, il entendit un léger rire qu'il identifia immédiatement. Sortant la main de son pantalon, Harry se retourna et vit sa pire crainte se réaliser : Drago Malefoy, en chair et en os –en clair, beaucoup trop réel- se tenait derrière lui, un léger sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Alors Potter, on étudie le corps humain à ce que je vois. Un bien beau spécimen que celui que tu as choisis…

Ledit Potter, rouge de honte, ne fit que balbutier quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

-J'espérais que tu tomberais sur ce site, lança Malefoy.

Harry le fixa, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le blond. Voyant que Potter ne comprenait rien à rien, Drago s'expliqua :

-Vois-tu Potter, cela fait plusieurs jours que je regarde ce que tu fabriques sur Internet –grâce à la fonction « Historique » dont tu n'as apparemment pas eu vent-, et que je tombe sur des sites pour le moins… intéressant. J'ai donc créée mon propre site, avec des amis à moi. Pour voir l'effet que je te faisais. Et je ne te laisse pas de marbre apparemment, ajouta Drago en fixant la bosse proéminente dans le pantalon du Survivant.

Harry, toujours rouge de honte, réussit à balbutier :

-Mais… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Tu m'excites Potter, lui répondit Malefoy avec une franchise désarmante.

Drago afficha un sourire carnassier, qu'Harry lui rendit. Le changement d'attitude de Potter était aussi désarmant…

« Finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de ces vidéos », songea le brun.

**FIN !**

Evidemment, les biip sont là pour éviter les grossièretés. Il ne faut pas choquer les plus jeunes. Quoique, si les jeunes en question sont arrivés jusque là, j'ai l'impression que les biip ont été inutiles.

Fin donc du second OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ) On se retrouve au troisième OS, on restera dans le Potter/Malefoy, mais avec Albus et Scorpius cette fois.

A bientôt !


End file.
